Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 September 2015
04:12 Storm, check PM. 04:15 208 done. 04:15 209 time. 04:15 * Catinthedark looks up levels coz can't remember them 04:16 Cat, what version of 213 did you play? 04:16 I'm trying to figure that out 04:16 I played it last year november ish i think 04:16 When did you reach it? 04:16 *? 04:17 I think nerfed one. Lucky you :( 04:19 lol 04:19 i gotta check the stove again 04:19 Botty! 04:21 Hello robot! :D 04:21 209 failed :( 04:21 Hey Lollipop. 04:22 ? 04:22 He says hi. 04:48 Hi Omega. 07:17 Hello Olaf. 07:25 Alright, time to upload emoticons. 07:29 Updated list of Levels 07:49 It is. 07:49 What will take ages? 07:49 Hiccup found it the hardest. 07:50 Uploading emoticons :( 07:56 Hello? 07:56 Anybody home? 07:56 Well hi Mario o/ 07:57 Hi Asew o/ 07:57 Well I have to go now :/ 07:57 AFK 07:57 Bye Asew o/ 07:58 Hi guys. 07:58 I am too busy now, try to message me in PM after the tone. 07:58 BEEP! 07:58 Hi o/ 07:58 Mario 07:58 Olaf 07:59 you aren't on my list o.o 07:59 Lolbug? 07:59 Idunno 07:59 *refresh* 08:00 Oh a buncha ppl appear 08:00 Hmm 08:00 Why don't Salt-Turnip come on chat anymore... 08:01 I miss talking to him 08:01 How many people to you are salty? 08:01 3 08:01 Saltbob, Michael, the salt of wikia, and Salt-turnip 08:01 Who are they 08:01 l 08:01 k 08:02 The salt of wikia (rofl) 08:02 Salt-turnip accusated me and slandered me saying I cause drama, and he always sees it in the logs 08:02 I asked him to send me the logs, no reply in 5 days 08:02 THE SALT IS REAL 08:02 I think I need some coffee or something before I fall asleep while uploading lots of stuff... 08:03 Hi Righty 08:03 Hi Lefty. 08:04 Hi Real Name Not :P 08:04 Hey lefty 08:04 Haha 08:04 Lefty, have you seen Salt-Turnip? 08:04 I figured you might have 08:04 Salt Turnip? 08:04 Nrn 08:04 I haven't been on king.com yet just to let you know 08:04 Did lefty even see the page in koo revenge wiki 08:04 Salt-Turnip got his name when he false accusated me 08:05 Hi lefty emma and nrn o/ 08:05 He said he sees tons of drama from the chat logs from me 08:05 I asked him to show me 08:05 Hi supermario 08:05 Still no reply 6 days later 08:05 What salt 08:07 Kooltakeshisrevengewikia is closed 08:07 Because Roseturnip reported about it 08:08 Is michael still determinal 08:08 I dont yhink he has changed 08:08 idk 08:08 are you? 08:08 You were screaming at people too 08:12 User:Koolisthegod has been blocked globally 08:14 I forgot to say hi to Hypotek! 08:15 Oh he left... facepalm 08:15 Brb 08:23 Chaney 08:24 You should see this 08:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_dr9GSXnkg 08:24 I am not watching anything. 08:24 I am tired. 08:25 Hey people. 08:25 Hi Katmint, happy birthday! 08:25 Thanks, I have had the best birthday ever! :') 08:28 Guys 08:28 V has gone missing from our home. 08:28 There are two possibilitys 08:28 1. She is deceased. 08:28 2. She has finally been rescued 08:29 And... the majority of the street thinks its the first option 08:29 But, on the other hand 08:29 we could be getting a pug. 08:29 if we could, his name would be Niko 08:30 Hi katmint o/ 08:30 HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D 08:32 Thank you! 08:32 You said happy birthday to me last time. So here you go! :D 08:34 This is my last day here before I move out :'( 08:35 Cat 08:35 We think V is deceased. 08:35 Hey 08:35 In know that feeling lefty! 08:35 Hi cat ¥ 08:35 Mario... :'( 08:35 O/ 08:35 Lefty 08:35 ¿ 08:35 If you always look down on new things 08:35 when do you have time to enjoy them? 08:35 I just had to upload over 200 emoticons... 08:35 I've lived here all my life... 08:36 Now I'm moving 100 miles away 08:36 Lefty 08:36 change your shadows 08:36 they are legit hurting my eyes 08:48 I got to go :( 08:48 Hi o/ 08:48 Celebrating birthday! :D 08:49 So, see you all tomorrow after party! 08:49 See... you? 08:49 Damn, I forgot to say bye! :( 08:49 Let's all hope that R isn't dead 08:50 Same Chaney 08:51 gtg refugees broke into my house bye 08:52 see... you? 08:52 Lol same message than above 08:54 I am moving on my tablet. If I won't appear because of lag, bye. 09:09 I is back 09:09 WTF? 09:13 Hi Asew 09:14 Hey Kitty 09:14 * Asew54321 pets Catinthedark 09:14 Some things going on these days... 09:14 * Catinthedark purrs 09:14 "gtg refugees broke into my house bye" 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 09:35 hi 3lite o/ 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> golly i'm exhausted 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> i just had a school field trip where we went hiking up a mountain 09:37 <3litecandycrusher> and now i have to wake up at 4 AM tomorrow for a boy scout trip :/ 09:38 hey 09:38 well try to have fun while you wear yourself out! :P 09:38 wow the hiking sounds great 09:38 i loved hiking... don't get to do it any more 09:39 <3litecandycrusher> i personally like hiking but man it's tiring 09:39 <3litecandycrusher> today though was probably my favorite hiking trip 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> and now i'm tired 09:40 I love hiking. with my dad we go to the pyrénées mountains 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> so i'm NOT in the mood to wake up very early tomorrow 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> lol 09:41 How long was your hiking? 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> we left at 8:30, got there at 10 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> and we got back at 5 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> (we left at 3:30) 09:41 3 hours? 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> so 5 and a half hours 09:42 Ok 09:42 My record is somewhere over 10 hours of hiking non-stop 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> wow 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> that's pretty imprssive 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> impressive* 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> … and i gtg pack for the trip tomorrow 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> bye all! o/ 09:44 See you... 09:47 Welcome back Lefty! 09:54 DEAD 09:58 ohey 10:02 Lefty 10:02 ¿ 10:02 Do you know kool called you as the worst user in CCSW 10:02 But his wiki was closed 10:03 That's nice 10:05 There a 10:05 Oops 10:06 ¿¿ 10:06 The revenge wiki was created and closed yesterday and Michael, Yogetta, Flockky and Roseturnip are blocked 10:06 That's nice. 10:06 What Kool did stays off this Wikia though 10:06 He's gone as far as we're concerned. 10:07 (Until he launches another violent attack here) 10:07 There are 2 of his sockpuppets who went here yesterday 10:08 So long as they're gone and banned 10:08 But there are more pupets 10:08 So we ban them as they come 10:08 And there was also one named kool potato that did not come but blocked immediately 10:09 .. 10:09 If you see a sockpuppet 10:09 Report it to an admin 10:09 There's plenty around 10:09 I always tell roseturnip immediately 10:09 If not blocked yet 10:10 And one of his sockpuppets attacked Scrubby Dubby Wiki 10:10 Lefty 10:11 Error 400 (Bad Request)!!/1 Plz delete 10:11 Did an annon user added that page 10:12 Done. 10:13 Yes, NRN 10:13 I added that Deletion request 10:13 An anon added the page 10:15 .... 10:15 Um... 10:15 (Wat) ? 10:15 Hi Olaf 10:15 o/ 10:15 Ohai meowinledark :P 10:16 * Catinthedark meowls at Olaf 10:17 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 gives Cat some coding 10:17 crack this : )3@@9 .-5 10:18 Hai Winthedark 10:18 He won the dark? :O 10:18 JK 10:19 I did I did. 10:20 I w on the dark. 10:20 it is mine! 10:20 ALL MYYNNNNE! 10:20 You never cracked my code :0 10:20 :P 10:20 crack this: )3@@9 .-5 10:20 Rofl 10:21 What level are you now lefty 10:21 On what game 10:21 CCS 10:22 Dunno I don't play that much any more 10:22 Like, ever 10:22 CCS 10:22 And Im 10:22 On 1191 10:22 Nice 10:23 CCSS 510 I leaked 511 using hack 10:23 Cool 10:23 But Im unsure if its the real or fake 511 10:24 lol NRN 10:25 NRN do you like the Fizz levels? 10:38 W 10:54 hi 10:56 Cat I like Fizz levels why? 10:56 And I already got 1k edits on soda wiki 10:57 oh very good 10:57 I hate the fizz 10:57 What level are you 10:58 I'm on 497 I think (not sure) 10:58 Okay watch out for 504 and 505 10:58 i think i'll be on 497 for a while lol 10:58 i hate the caps and I'm not good at them either! 10:58 Me and Fzs were stuck for few hours in those two 10:59 hello 10:59 Hi 10:59 I found something on king.com 10:59 if you play candy crush 10:59 Why 10:59 there are now levels with a hexagon 10:59 that shows the hard levels 10:59 Where link 11:00 king.com 11:00 Roseturnip showed me the hexagon 2 days ago 11:00 okay 11:00 Ans why are 638 DW and 649 DW in hexagon but 647 DW is not 11:01 weird 11:01 638 DW-Somewhat Easy 11:01 NRN 11:01 no sorry i am on 503 11:01 Why 11:01 * Catinthedark opened soda to check 11:02 Okay why are people stuck on 503 not 504 and 505 11:02 king.com is doing something wrong 11:02 well i haven't played it all that much coz i hate fizz 11:02 lol 11:02 Storm is stuck in 504 11:02 that's why it's taking me so long 11:02 oh? he's disappeared off my map 11:03 Also 11:03 They should add octagons for levels that are hard to earn 3 stars 11:04 I w ouldn't have thought 52 is a hard level 11:05 W hy have they put 52 as a hard level ROFL 11:05 Yeah 11:05 ikr 11:06 Is it buffed on King 11:06 lemme check 11:06 I play a variety of games such as dragon city 11:07 king.com is silly 11:07 Is 52 buffed in King? 11:07 they added level 70 as a hard level 11:07 Umm 70 is Hard 11:07 no 11:08 If rated Somewhat Hard or higher then the hexagon is in the correct level 11:08 ok 11:08 Cat? Where are you 11:09 and why is 341 not a hexagon? 11:09 Yeah 11:09 Is 374, 375, 376 and 377 hexagon 11:09 Why is 52 a hexagon 11:09 Thats a hell's cluster 11:09 somewhat hard 11:09 Level 52 11:10 it's been buffed on FB looks like 11:10 It has?! 11:10 open your link 11:10 Lemme check 11:10 locked chocolate 11:10 no difficulty rating yet 11:10 The lockolate is only on mobile 11:11 Cat check pm 11:11 The hexagons are on my FB account as well 11:11 Not just king.com 11:11 but not on mobile 11:12 Nah level 52 is same old same old 11:12 Fb and king.com is exactly same 11:12 No lockolate 11:12 I thought ypu dont have king.com account lefty 11:12 I don't 11:13 I'm on as a guest 11:13 But how do you know on which level is hexagon 11:13 I have the map open 11:13 When you hover on the level 11:14 it shows what it looks like 11:14 and the text shows "Hard Level" 11:15 485 isn't a hexagon 11:16 W HY is 499 hexagon 11:16 499 is Hard 11:16 But in my opinion its overrated 11:17 W HY is 574 a hexagon 11:17 o.o 11:17 574 is easy 11:17 597 is not a hexagon 11:17 596? 11:18 And w hy is 661 not a hexagon 11:19 But 661 DW is a hexagon 11:19 661 DW is NI 11:19 735 is not a hexagon (rofl) 11:19 735 is VERY EASY 11:20 HOW is 752 not a hexagon 11:20 king.com forgot about it maybe 11:20 752 is overrated in wiki 11:20 No it's not 11:20 Before its not 11:21 Now it is because cake bomb mechanism was changed last February making 752 significantly easier 11:21 Why is level 1 not a hexagon? 11:21 11:21 rofl 11:21 Of course level 1 has no difficulty 11:21 (rofl) 11:21 (rofl) 11:21 851 is not a hexagon 11:22 Why king 11:22 Neither is 853 11:22 But 852 is 11:22 Dont tell me king that 912 is not in hexagon 11:22 And 911 11:22 Should I make a category called "levels with a hexagon"? 11:23 Support 11:23 Ask on wiki running 11:23 where is it 11:25 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Wiki_Running 11:26 I think we should add them to the level type images 11:26 So w here it says Previous and Next 11:26 It shows a hexagon if it's a hexagonal one 11:26 Yeah that icon ask wiki running about it too 11:27 I think 973 is the only timed level that is in hexagon 11:27 okay 11:27 I mean that could be in hexagon 11:27 if it's a different property we should treat it as such 11:28 and not as a type of level type 11:28 * Catinthedark loads CCS to get a look at this hexagon thingy... 11:29 I have added the images to the level types gallery 11:31 first and second fight together on agar.io 11:31 let me add in a virus 11:31 *boom* 11:31 462 is a timed hexagon 11:32 yup 11:34 NRN 11:35 no not yet 11:35 in jurassic world I have a level 40 triceratops 11:35 Why 11:36 i just want to thank you for pointing out gatling's thread. 11:36 i highlighted it. 11:36 :-) 2015 09 18